The Miracle KAISOO FANFICTION ONE SHOT EXO
by fridaydayyy
Summary: Ia membulatkan matanya lebar, Menyaksikan adegan RANJANG tersebut./ kapan kau pulang?/ . Ia menangis, meraung – raung. Berteriak, meyumpahi namja tersebut/ Ia Membuang pisau tersebut di sembarang arah. / IT'S YAOI! RATED T SEMI M!/ ITS KAISOO COUPLE STORY FICTION! [BAD SUMMARY, FF KE 2]


**The Miracle**

**Author**

PriidSteLL / FridayDayy

**Genre**

Hurt, Angst, Sad, Family, Romance

**Rated**

T – SEMI M

**MAIN CAST**

D.O KYUNGSOO

KIM JONG IN / KAI

**SUPPORT CAST**

ALL EXO MEMBER

And The Other

**Disclaimer**

This is author fiction story. IT'S YAOI ! DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE IT!

Cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. The story is mine

IF WANT TO COPAS (COPY PASTE) WITH CR JUSEYO

DON'T BE PLAGIATORS AND DON'T BE SILENT READER

Please Coment

**Summary**

Ia membulatkan matanya lebar, _Menyaksikan adegan RANJANG tersebut./ _kapan kau pulang?/ . Ia menangis, meraung – raung. Berteriak, meyumpahi namja tersebut/ Ia Membuang pisau tersebut di sembarang arah.

/ IT'S YAOI! RATED T SEMI M!/ ITS KAISOO COUPLE STORY FICTION! [BAD SUMMARY, FF 2]

**AUTHOR POV**

"_hyung, maaf, aku tak pulang malam ini, aku ada urusan dengan Sehun." Kata Kai dalam sebuah pesan singkat kepada Kyungsoo._

_Tak lama Kai mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo nya.._

"_iya, tak apa. Cepat selesai kai, hwaiting. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Lalu kai membalas_

"_kau benar tak apa kutinggal? Aku mungkin tak pulang seperti malam – malam sebelumnya hyung"_

"_iya, tak apa kai, aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal olehmu. Aku akan menunggumu, jangan sampe macam – macam, atau aku melakukan hal bodoh, kkkk~ becanda kkamjonggie chagii… saranghae :*" _

"_hahahha… nee hyung.. nado saranghae, aku mencintaimu :*" _

_Dan itu sms terakhir mereka hari itu. ketika Kai sibuk dengan handphone smartphonenya itu, tak terasa ada seorang yang memandangnya cemburu kepadany_

"_ekhemmmm" kata namja cantik itu berdehem_

"_ehh… maaf luhannie chagi. Kkk~ aku tadi alas an ke kyunggie hyung duluuu…" kataku._

"_heumm baiklah, kajja Kai, kerumah" kata namja cantik tersebut._

"_hahahaha… kajja luhannie chagi." Kataku sambil menggandengnya mesra menuju apartemen Luhan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya

Tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis pilu, menatap nanar layar tv di apartermen milik nya dan Kai

Ia juga menggengam erat beberapa foto. Meremasnya hingga tak berbentuk

Ia berfikir, salah apa dia, kurangkah cintanya selama 5tahun ini? Oh. Mengapa dia tega.

Tahukah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

_Mendengar suara pintunya diketok, ia segera berlari ke pintu, dan membukanya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah tukang pos. _

"_ini… ada kiriman untuk anda, tuan D.O Kyungsso-ssi" _

"_ahh.. nee.. kiriman apa ini?" kata Kyungsoo._

"_ahh… mollayoo… selamat menikmati paket anda, Kyungsoo-ssi" kata tukang pos itu sambil berlalu pergi. Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit, menutup pintunya dan beranjak ke sofa ruang TV nya. Ia membolak – balik paketnya itu. penasaran apa yang ada didalamnya. Tak lama, ia membuka pake tersebut. Tampak ada beberapa CD dan sebuat amplop, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah surat disana. Surat itu bertuliskan _

"_bukalah, dan semua rahasia kekasihmu selama 2tahun ini, kau akan tau." Kata surat tersebut,_

_Kyungsoo segera membuka amplop yg lumayan besar, dan melihat ada adegan ciuman Kai dengan sunbae di kampusnya, Xi Luhan, dan ia melihat banyak sekali foto – foto luhan dan kai yg tak ia ketauhi. Seketika tubuhnya lemas. Tak bias berkata apapun. Pengorbanannya 5tahun ini sia – sia._

_Lalu ia segera menyetel sebuah salah astu kaset cd tersebut. Disitu tertandakan bahwa itu tanggal dimana kai ijin untuk ada urusan dengan sehun, sahabatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_haannieee chagiiih.. lihatlahh.. kau sexy sekaliiii.. uhh.. kau menggodaku yeoboo.." terdengar jelas suara kai dengan sedikit nada mendesah disitu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar. Menyaksikan adegan RANJANG tersebut._

"_aahh kaii.. ohh.. apa yangghh kau masukkann ke minumankuuhh nngghhh…" racau Luhan yang sekarang tak tertutupi sehelai benang apapun. Dan tampak Kai memegang camera tersebut dan menyooting Luhan yang sedang berpeluh dengan keringat tersebut. Dengan juniornya yg mengeluarkan sedikit cairan._

"_kkkk… lihatlah sayang… bahkan kau sudah precum, padahal aku tak menyentuhmu." _

"_aahh.. kkamjoonggiieehhh ngghh oohhh aakkuhh takk tahannhh mmhh sshh…" kata luhan menarik Kai dan menciumnya dengan ganas dan juga kasar. Kai menyorot adegan ciuman paasnya hanya menangis dalam diam_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kini Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu. Ia mengambil Smartphonenya. Lalu mengtelfon kai.

Tak lama kai mengangkatnya

"kkamjonggie.. kapan kau pulang?" kata kyungsoo dengan parau.

"hheumm.. mollayoo baby. Mungkin 4-5 hari lagi. Aku tak tahu. Kerja kelompok dengan Sehun sangat memusingkan." Kata Kai

"emm.. berhati – hati lah kkamjonggie.. aku mencintaimu." Kata Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya

"Ne kyunggiee byee.. aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Kata Kai. Tak lama sambungan telefon mereka terputus.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis, menatap layar smartphone nya itu. Ia kini acak – acakkan

Tak lama ia menelfon sahabatnya.

"nee kyunggie? Wae?"

"hikss… hikss.." hanya isakan kyungsoo yg terdengar

"omo.. kyungsoo kau kenapa? Tunggu, aku akan kesana."

"tidak usah baekkie ah… aku hanya agak tak enak badan. Aku tak masuk kuliah dan kerja sambilanku untuk 5 hari kedepan. Gomawo baekkie ah…" katanya sambil menutup telfon.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mematikan TV yang sedari tadi menampilkan adegan ranjang antara luhan dan kai. Ia berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Mengunci pintu rumah. Menutup semua jendela seakan tak ada orang di rumah. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Menangis sambil memegang smarphonenya

Tak lama, handphone nya berbunyi. Dan terpampang di layar

_Sehun calling_

Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan terdapat desahan desahan dan erangan disana. Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya. Ia men-speaker smartphonenya

"_ohhh kaaii sehunnieehhh sakitddhhh aahh nngghhh jann masukkannhhh keduahhh jrrmuu bersamaan"_

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kini dia menangis. Mendengar suara Kai yang juga mendesah disana. Ia segera melemparkan Smartphone nya ke tembok. Berharap tak mendengarkan suara kai. Ia menangis, meraung – raung. Berteriak, meyumpahi Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu. Kai, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho, ataupun sahabat – sahabat Kyungsoo tak mendengar suaranya. Dan tak ada yg mencarinya pula.

Kyungsoo hanya meratapi nasibnya. Ia begitu mencintai sosok Kim Jong In atau Kai.

Dan selama 3 hari pula, TV tersebut tetap menyala. Dengan acara yang sama

Adegan ranjang Kai dan Luhan.

Kini Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan akalnya. 3 hari ia tak makan tak minum. Dengan keadaan gelap disekelilingnya. Tak ada alat komunikasi apapun. Smartphone nya rusak karena ia banting pada tempo hari lalu.

Ia menulis di kertas, yah surat untuk Kai, Orang Tuanya, beserta sahabat – sahabatnya.

Takkan ada yang peduli tentangnya. Kyungsoo terpuruk.

Ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo menyalakan air di bathupnya. Air dengan keadaan sedingin es. Ia tapi keluar untuk membeli sebuah es balok dengan jumlah 3 buah. Lalu ia memasukkan ke dalam bathup. Ia masih berpakaian baju lengkap.

Otaknya, akalnya, kini lenyap.

Hanya ada rasa kekecewaan, marah, cemburu, ditelantarkan saat ini.

Mungkin jika ia mati, ia tak akan merepoti Kai orang tuanya, beserta Sahabatnya.

Ia membawa sebuah pisau.

Ia berendam di bathup yang super dingin.

Ia menggoreskan pisaunya ke dadanya.

Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun.

Ia mati rasa.

Ia mati akan semuanya.

Seketika, bathup merah akan darahnya.

Lalu ia menutup matanya. Mencoba mengukir kisah – kisahnya dengan Kai yang indah.

Ia tersenyum, mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi setelah ia teringat kejadian tempo lalu. Ia berteriak

Ia menagis meraung – raung

Ia menyalakan air di bathup. Ia menutup saluran air di luar bathup

Ia menyalakan perlahan air di bathupnya.

Air mulai berceceran kemana – mana

Warna merah. Merah pekat. Merah darahnya.

Ia lalu menggoreskan pisaunya ke kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Membuang pisau tersebut di sembarang arah.

Ia mematikan aliran airnya. Ia membiarkan darahnya menggenangi lantai kamar mandi. Saksi bisu dimana ia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tampak air menggenang di sekitar bathup.

Bercampur dengan darah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak merasakan sakit dimanapun.

Ia merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

Tak lama, badannya membiru, tanda ia kehilangan darah.

Dan tepat. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berlari ke arah kampus Kyungsoo. Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun

"Hyung… apa kau melihat Kyungsoo hyung?" kata Kai

"ia sudah tak masuk kuliah sejak seminggu kai, bahkan ia tak masuk di kerja sambilan. Entah, perasaanku tak enak tentangnya. Telfonnya tak aktif, aku tak dapat menghubunginya. Smsku pun gagal. Aku berencana bersama Suho, Kris, Yixing, Tao, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Chen, Luhan dan Sehun akan ke apartemen kalian. Karena ia bilang seminggu lalu, ia sakit." Kata Baekhyun. Kai mendengus kasar.

"aku tak pulang ke rumah seminggu. Aku juga tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo Hyung sakit." Ucap Kai Parau

"MWOO?! Kau tak tahu? Omo.. apa kau tak dihubunginya?"

"ia menghubungi, menanyakan aku seminggu yg lalu. Tp aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas Lee Songsenim bersama Sehun. Jadi aku tak pulang."

"hahh… kau tak tahu, perasaanku tak enak. Dan semuanya berkata seperti itu padaku. Apa kau tak merasakannya? Setiap malam selalu aku bermimpi tentang Kyungsoo. Ia ingin aku ke rumahnya bersama teman – temang dan bercanda ria. Sudah 4 hari ini ia selalu dating dalam mimpiku. Tetapi aku tak sempat. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan café yang sedang rame kai."

"hhh… hyung.. aku memimpikannya."

"kau mimpi apa?"

"4 hari ini ia selalu berkata dalam mimpiku, ia selalu berkata mencintaiku, dan kemudian menghilang."

"kenapa semuanya sama. 4 hari ini semua orang juga memimpikan Kyungsoo. Hari pertama mereka memimpikan Kyungsoo berceramah pada mereka satu persatu. Menasehati mereka semua, termasuk aku. Hari kedua aku dan teman – teman memimpikan bahwa kami mengadakan pesta barbeque, dan Kyungsoo datang, ia hanya membawa bunga kesukaannya dan memasakkan semua masakan yang kau sukai. Di hari ke 3, aku dan teman – teman memimpikan Kyungsoo lagi. Entah, mimpinya samar. Ia hanya memberi sebuah pesan agar kita selalu bersama. Dan kemaren malam, ia meminta kita agar ke rumahnya, ia bilang ia rindu. Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan untuk kesana sepulang kuliah. Dan café ditutup khusus hari ini. Banyak pelanggan yg merasa kehilangan Kyungsoo entah mengapa" Kata baekhyun sambil mencoba mengingat – ingat

"kemarin malam aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama. Hemm.. sepulang kuliah, pukul 4, nanti ke apartemenku dan Kyungsoo. Kita berangkat bersama."

"okay Kai. Sudah ya.. aku harus masuk kuliah. Byee…"

"oke, hyung. Thanks. Bye…" kata kai

Baekhyun dan Kai menyudahi percakapan mereka. Kai lalu ke halaman belakang kampus tempat dirinya dan Kyungsoo dahulu mereka jadia, dan bertemu. Kai hanya memandang sekeliling heran. Bunga – bungan kesukaan Kyungso tampak layu. Daun yang berada di pohon tersebut juga bertaburan. Padahal bukan waktunya musim gugur.

Kai resah. Ia duduk bersandar di pohon itu. seolah ada yang menghipnotisnya. Kai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kai terbangun, ia membuka matanya. _

_Oh.. ia dirumah.. rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat banyak darah berceceran di sana – sini. _

_Kai menuju kamar mandi, awalnya ia mau buang air kecil_

_Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah melihat pemandangan menggenaskan. Dan kai_

_Pingsan setelahnya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kai terbangun, wajahnya pucat.

Ia tak mengerti maksud mimpinya barusan. Ia melirik jam tangannya,

Pukul 16.00

Ia berlari ke parkiran, dan menemui hyungnya.

"kai.. ayo. Aku menelfonmu, tapi kau tak mengangkat." Kata Sehun

"mian semua. Perasaanku tak enak. Kita harus segera ke apatermen ku dan Kyungsoo."

Lalu semua segera naik ke Van. Perjalanan kampus ke apartemen Kai 30 menit.

Tapi karena macet. Menjadi satu jam. Semua terjaga.

Kai tampak pucat. Kecuali Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Semuanya kini hampir mengantuk. Ketika semua ingin memejamkan matanya

"KYUNGSOOO TIDAKKKKKKKKKK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! KYUNGSOO JEBAL! KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOO TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dalam van. Keringatnya bercucuran. Dan membuka matanya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu.

Kris meminggirkan mobilnya, yang sebentar lagi sampai di apartemen Kai dan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun langsung.

"a…a…ayo kita segera ke apartemennya." Kata baekhyun parau

"wae?" kata Kris

"d…d…d…dia… hiks… hiks… sudah hiks… tak … hiks ada… hikss…" baekhyun menangsi. Kai hanya melototkan matanya.

"MWOO? Bagaimana…." Sergah Suho

"CEPAT! PALLIII! HIKS… HIKSSS…"

Dengan keadaan darurat, Kris mengebut.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di rumah Kyungso dan Kai

Tampak disitu gelap, tak ada kehidupan apapun. Jendel juga tak dibka. Lampu teras mati. Tampak tak ada kehidupan.

Kai berjalan ke depan, meraih ganggang pintu. Tak bisa dibuka

Ia mendobrak berkali – kali. Tapi tetap tak bisa.

Akhirnya ia dibantu oleh Kris, Chanyeol untuk mendobrak.

Berhasil. Mereka masuk, dan menemukan suara aneh. Kai berlari ke arah ruang TV asal suara tersebut.

Ia melotot, tak percaya, itu adegannya dengan Luhan. Lalu melihat di meja, ada beberapa kaset juga, lalu foto – foto dirinya dan Luhan.

Kai lemas, semuanya menghampirinya, melihat ke arah TV.

Tersirat amarah dari semuanya, terutama Baekhyun.

Luhan diam, dipeluk Sehun. Menunduk.

"BRENGSEK KAU KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Baekhyun berteriak, menagis sekencang – kencangnya.

"KAU ! BODOH ATAU APA HAH?! KAU BRENGSEK! 5 TAHUN HUBUNGANMU DENGAN KYUNGSOO! TAK KUSANGKA KAU BRENGSEK KAI!"Baekhyun berteriak, ia mengambil remote, dan melemparkan ke arah TV tersebut. Dan TV pecah. Sementara yang lain hanya diam. Tak berani jika Baekhyun sudah semarah itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, sebagai adiknya.

"KAU! BENAR – BENAR BRENGSEK. KAU TAK PANTAS HIDUP KAI. OH.. TAK PERNAHKAH KAU BERSYUKUR ATAS SEMUA INI KAI? HAH?! KAU SEENAK JIDATMU, BERSELINGKUH DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG. BAHKAN KAU MEREKAM ADEGAN RANJANGMU? KAU BRENGSEK ATAU APA?! KAU DILAYANI TIAP MALAM SELAMA 5 TAHUN OLEH KYUNGSOO! APA BALASANMU? APA KAU MANUSIA?! APA KAU BINNATANG? KAU BUKAN MANUSIA KAI! KAU SETAN! PERSETAN DENGANMU KAI! TAK PUAS KAU MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO! JAU MENYAKITI KAMI! KAU TAK MENGERTI BETAPA IA MENCINTAIMU! IA MERELAKAN SEMUA! BEKERJA UNTUK MEMBIAYAI KULIAHMU DAN KULIAHNYA! MENGEMIS SESUAP NASI ATAU SEMANGKOK RAMYUN KE KAMI! YAN TERKADANG KAMI MUAK MELIHATNYA MINTA – MINTA! KAU SUNGGUH KAI! KAI KAU BENAR BENAR BINATANG! TAK BERPERASAAN!" teriak Baekhyun berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Kai tertohok, dia menunduk, menangis, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan semuanya hanya diam. Sibuk dengan amarah dan pikiran masing – masing.

Baekhyun ke kamar kyungsoo, ia melihat kamarnya yang sangat amat berantakan. Melihat smartphone Kyungsoo yang sudah rusak total.

Baekhyun menghidupkan Smartphone Kyungsoo. Dan menyala merah darah.

Ia kembali ke ruang TV, melemparkan Smartphone kea rah Kai. Dan ia pergi dari situ.

Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi, dibukanya pintu kamar mandi.

Ia menangis, menatap adik angkatnya satu – satunya yang terdiam, terbujur kaku, dengan warna merah disetiap ujung kamar mandi, terutama bathup. Dengan wajah birunya.

Tak ada bau busuk sekalipun. Yang ada malah bau semerbak aroma parfum Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati bathup, mengeluarkan tubuh Kyungsoo dari bathup, menidurkannya di lantai

Wajah Kyungsoo damai tenang, tapi putih dan sangat pucat.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAU BRENGSEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! KAU BINATANG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYUUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUUUUU KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOO! DIO KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOO SADARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAU BODOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak Baekhyun histeris dari arah kamar mandi

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo, kini bajunya penuh darah dari Kyungsoo.

Ia menggendong Kyungsoo, memeluknya. Membawa ke arah teman – temannya.

"Kai! Kau ! minggir!" kata Baekhyun dingin. Ia menaruh tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Tao, ambilkan handuk, dan pakaian kyungsoo. Cepat."

Tanpa ba bi bu, Tao menangis, ia ke kamar Kyungsoo, mengambil handuk dan pakaian untuk Kyungsoo, kembali, dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun

Semua hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun, mereka menagis, dalam diam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Kai diam. Ia meringkuk, menangis, ia merasa ia bodoh dan benar – benar berngsek.

Semua menatap tubuh kyungsoo yang kaku tanpa nyawa. Baekhyun membuka semua baju Kyungsoo saat di kamar mandi. Ia mengusap semua tubuh Kyungsoo dengan handuk. Mengeringkan badannya.

"Kyunggiee-ahh.. kau kedinginan yaa? Mianhae.. hyung tak sempat mengunjungimu, karena tugas kuliah dan café kita sedang ramai kyunggieee… " kata Baekhyun sambil tetap mengelap badan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Baekhyun mengelap badan Kyungsoo, ia memposisikan Kyungsoo duduk, memakaikan satu per satu helai baju Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengambil tasnya, Sedikit member polesan make up untuk wajah Kyungsoo, merapikan rambut Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun gila, ia depresi, menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo masih hidup.

"Nahhh! Kyunggiee ahhh… kau tampannnnnn sekali… tersenyumlahhhh…" kata Baekhyun, ia menarik bibir Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum, dan sebuah senyum simpul terpampang di wajah Kyungsoo yang tak bernyawa itu.

"Wahhhhhhh… kyunggieee kau tau? Kau sangat lucuuu… aaaaaaaaa kyeoptaa… kau menggemaskan"

Kini Baekhyun terjebak. Berhalusinasi, menganggap Kyungsoo hidup.

"Baekhyun ah.. dia sudah tak bernyawa." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, terlihat amarh dalam matanya

"IA HANYA TIDUR! BUKANNYA TAK BERNYAWA! DIA TIDUR PANJANG! DIA BERKATA PADAKU BARUSAN! DIA INGIN TIDUR! AKU TAK MENGIJINKANNYA, TAPI SETELAH ITU AKU MENGIJINKANNYA. DAN IA TERTIDUR SEPERTI INI! JANGAN BICARA MACAM – MACAM! AKU TAK SUKA!" kata Baekhyun berteriak dan membentak Chanyeol. Semua hanya menangis. Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu sayang kepada adiknya, Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, dan semuanya ikut memeluk.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan tiba – tiba

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, dan mengganguk, seolah anak kecil yang menurut.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku. Hiks.. aku tau… hiks.. kau terluka.. hiks.. aku tau.. hiks.. kau sekarang hanya berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Hiks.. kumohon.. hiks.. tenanglah.. hiks.. Kyungsoo, hiks.. biarkan Baekhyun… hikss.. aku tau hikss.. luka hatimu hiks… sadarkanlah baekhyun hiks.. hiks.. terimah kasih hiks.. aku hiks sayang hiks.. padamu hiks Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan

Tapi, semua terasa berhenti. Time is stopped.

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, berkata,

"aku akan kembali pada kalian. Suatu saat kalian menemukanku, diriku yang baru. Gomawo luhannie hyung. Semuanya, aku mencintaimu, terutama Kai. Dan aku tenang sekarang. Bye…" kata Kyungsoo, dan ia menghilang. Dan waktu berputar normal.

"Mari, kita kuburkan Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun. Semua serentak menoleh ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepenuhnya, sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 tahun setelah itu, Kai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Ia tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua tetap berteman seperti biasa. Kai pun bekerja sebagai waiters di café Kyungsoo bekerja, yang sebenarnya itu milik mereka ber-sebelas. Diibangun bersama – sama. Awalnya mereka member nama EXO Café, tapi setahun yang lalu, Suho dan Kris menggantinya dengan nama inisial Kyungsoo. DKS EXO Café.

Café tersebut ramai. Setiap harinya. Selalu banyak pengunjung.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka semua akan menutup café tersebut,

Tiba – tiba ada seorang anak kecil berumur 5tahun masuk ke dalam café tersebut, dan berlari ke arah mereka bersebelas.

"Ajhussi… ajhussi… sembunyikan aku. Aku takut eomma." Katanya sambil terisak.

Baekhyun mendekatinya, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan anak tersebut. Satu yang mereka pikirkan. Anak tersebut mirip Kyungsoo

"kenapa adik kecil? Nama mu siapa? Heum? Kenapa takut dengan eommamu?" Kata Baekhyun, mengelus rambut anak kecil tersebut

"takut, eomma memaksaku makan sayur, padahal aku tak suka. Aku tak mau." Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Semua berfikir bahwa mirip dengan Kai.

"Lalu namamu siapa adik manis?" kata kai.

"Woahhhh appaa… kau disini? Bukannya kata eomma kau sudah bersama malaikat?" kata anak kecil itu polos. Mereka semua kaget, apalagi Kai.

"oh.. iya… anyeong haseyooo… Kim Kyung In imnida, appaku Kim Jong In, tapi kata eomma ia meninggal pada saat aku berumur 2tahun. Lalu eomma ku Kim Kyung Soo. Ia sangat cantik dan pandai memasak. Bangapta.. bangapseumnidaa" Kata Kyung In ceria. Semuanya hanya berkaca – kaca. Kai hanya terkaget sendiri. Ia ingin menangis. Ia tak percaya.

"Kyung In…. Kyung In…" Teriak Kyungsoo dari luar.

"Ah.. itu eomma…. Aku takut."

"Hei kau ke eomma, kenalkan pada kami. Ajhussi memastikan bahwa eomma mu takkan memaksamu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada riang.

"Oh iya… Kyung In memberitau eomma kalau appa disini!" kata Kyung In dan berlari keluar café tersebut. Semua saling memandang. Antara senang, dan sedih, bahagia, berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Klintinggg~~~

Lalu tampak seorang anak kecil meyeret sebuat namja cantik, bermata bulat dan mirip dengan Kyunsoo.

Semua yang disana hanya memandang heran , mimpi atau tidakkah mereka.

"ahh.. anyeong…" kata Kyungsoo membungkuk, ia gugup.

"Kyungsoo….." Baekhyun berlari dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo heran dan ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya ia bingun. Ia melihat satu per satu wajah yang ada disana. Ia seperti merindukan sesuatu yang hilang.

" Ma…ma…maaf tuan… a..a..aku tak mengenal kalian semua." Katanya sambil melepas pelukannya. Sakit, mereka merasakan hal itu.

Lalu mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada satu objek, seorang lelaki berkulit Tan. Ia menatapnya, dan menangis. Lalu memeluknya. Mereka kaget.

"Hiks.. hiks… jongin.. hiks… kupikir kau mati dalam kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu yang membuat ku lupa ingatan sementara. Hiks… hiks.. kau masih hidup.. hiks.. hiks.." kata Kyungsoo.

Semua tercengang, kaget. Kyung In digendong oleh Baekhyun. Lalu Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka menganggap itu benar – benar D.O Kyungsoo.

"Welcome Home, Kyungsoo." Kata Suho tersenyum. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia tersenyum. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah… sunbae… Kim Joonmyun ne?" kata Kyungsoo. Suho menggangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka semua memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu

"Em.. Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Lay, dan…. Baekhyun ne?" kata Kyungsoo asal menebak. Mereka semua tercengang. Kyungsoo benar.

"KYUNGSOO….. WELCOME HOME!" Lalu mereka semua memeluk Kyungsoo. Menangis bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mengapa kau tahu kami?" kata Luhan kemudian

"Hem… entah. Seperti ada yang membisikkan di otakku. Seperti suaraku, tapi aku tak tahu siapa."

Mereka semua asik berbincang – bincang. Melupakan sosok anggota baru di dalamnya…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAA" tiba – tiba Kyung In berteriak.

Suara teriakannya seperti Baekhyun yang digabung dengan suara Chen.

"waeyyo Kyung In?" kata baekhyun

"Kalian melupakanku, kalian asik bicara sendiri. Appa dan eomma juga." Kata Kyung In sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Pura – pura marah. Mereka semua tertawa. Lalu Kai menggendong Kyung In.

"Hei… kita kedatangan keluarga baruuuuuuuuuuuuu~." Kata Kai

"Woahhh…. WELCOME HOME KIM KYUNG IN." kata mereka semua berteriak. Dan Kyung In mengembangkan senyumnya.

Dan hari itu, menjadi moment yang tak terlupakan bagi seluruh hidup mereka.

.

.

.

.

END!

Review juseyo ;;_;; jan silent reader .-.

FF pertama "BROKE" bakal digarap/? sequelnya kalo saya abis UKK Okey. doain yaa chingu aaaaaaaaa ;;-;;

FF Kedua. Karena laggi sakit, terus galau, akhirnya terciptalah ff ini ;;_;;

Buruk ya. Please author favorit saya ;;_;;

Mampir juseyo, baca yah baca ;;_;; kalian panutan saya buat FF

Kakak Septa, earthteleport, thehungogreen, Do Sung Gyeol,Baby Himme, Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Raichi EXOtic Fujoshi aduh terus siapa lagi ya, aaaa lupaa ;;-;; kebanyakan author favorit saya ;;_;;

Yang jelas author author yang captain FF Kaisoo, saya suka semua, saya udah baca sampe khatam /? Alhamdulillah, baik nc ataupun tidak/?

Please review ya. Mau buat ff chapter, crack pairing. takut gagal. Soalnya lagi demen ChanSoo couple. Saran juseyoo ;;-;; gomawoooooooo

Sementara hiatus buat ukk yahh ;;_;;

Doain saya tanggal 3 UKK PEMIRSAHHH AOA

THANKSEUU SEMUA READERS MUAH LAFYU :* 3


End file.
